Abstract This administrative supplemental application is focused on seeking additional support to the Indiana Alzheimer?s Disease Center (IADC) in order to (1) provide phenotypic data from the Indianapolis-Ibadan Dementia Project to the Alzheimer?s Disease Sequencing Project (ADSP); and (2) further develop the IADC data hub and provide dashboard of real-time data reporting and data visualization. The Indianapolis-Ibadan Dementia Project is a unique, population-based cohort study that was the largest and longest NIH funded study involving populations of African descent. The project enrolled over 8000 community-dwelling elderly (age > 65 years) African Americans living in Indianapolis and Yoruba living in Ibadan, Nigeria. A unique strength of the IIDP was that the study employed identical study design, research methods and timelines for the African American cohort and the Nigerian cohort. Detailed longitudinal assessment of cognitive, psychosocial and functional data were collected over 20 years. The project also included the collection of blood samples and DNA. Genome-wide association study analyses (GWAS) data from the study are available in NIAGADS for African Americans and dbGAP for Yoruba. Whole genome sequencing is now being conducted on both African American and Yoruba samples by Alzheimer?s Disease Sequencing Project (ADSP). Since the original IIDP databases were not set up for data sharing, we seek funding support to provide detailed phenotypic data to ADSP. The development of the IADC data hub provides programming tools that can be adopted by other ADCs for real-time data access, data reporting and visualization leading to better and more efficient use of research data for Alzheimer?s disease.